Carbon foams are known to have many desirable properties. These properties include high thermal conductivity, and a very high specific thermal conductivity which can be 4 times that of copper. Examples of such foams and of methods to prepare such foams can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,506, U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,485, U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,343, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,328, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated fully by reference.